Class of Despair
by Sakamae Hisamatsu
Summary: "Hanazono High School", sekolah yang menjadi "kelinci percobaan" untuk kurikulum baru, yang bernama "K13". Kita akan menyorot salah kelas yang menjadi korban kutukan "K13" tersebut. Bagaimanakah murid-murid di kelas itu bertahan dengan "K13"?


**Well, ini adalah satu project milikku yang terinspirasi oleh kehidupan sekolahku. Jangan lupa Review ya. Yang pedas sekalipun akan kusambut dengan baik. ^_^ **

**Vocaloid**

**© Copyright to Yamaha Co. and Crypton Future Media Co. also and the other Company. **

**But the story is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Hanazono High School", sebuah sekolah yang menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengevaluasi cara pembelajaran yang baru saja pemerintah kota susun. Cara belajar atau kurikulum tersebut bernama "K13" atau "Kurikulum 13", dimana siswa dituntut untuk aktif, mandiri dan bersosialisasi, seperti membuat soal sendiri dan menjawabnya, berdiskusi dalam kelompok, presentasi, dan lain-lain.<p>

Mungkin orang akan mengira bahwa K13 itu baik, tapi ada sesuatu dibalik kurikulum tersebut. Beberapa di antaranya adalah membuat murid-murid pulang lebih lama, memaksa mereka untuk selalu pergi hanya untuk membuat tugas, dan mengurangi waktu istirahat mereka. Dari beberapa alasan itu serta alasan lainnya, membuat tahun tersebut sebagai "The Cursed Year", mungkin bisa dibilang seperti tahun yag terkutuk.

Kali ini, kita akan menyorot salah satu kelas di Hosaka High School, dimana kelas ini memakai "K13" dan kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling diingat oleh sekolah tersebut…

* * *

><p>"Class of Despair"<p>

Chapter 1: "Leon's "Warning" Sign"

* * *

><p>-Class 11 B - Day One (Monday)-<p>

"Ah…. Baru sampai, Kaito?" tanya Anon saat Kaito mulai memasuki kelas.

"Tidak… Tadi aku ke kantin sebentar. Mau roti?" jawab Kaito sambil menawarkan roti yang ia punya pada Anon.

Anon pun menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati, "Arigatou! Kebetulan sekali, aku belum sarapan pagi ini." Ia memakan roti itu dengan lahap, tingkahnya membuat Kaito tertawa. Melihat Kaito yang tertawa, Anon pun terlihat bingung sampai Meiko menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Anon. Seharusnya kamu malu karena kamu perempuan, sedangkan kamu makan begitu rakusnya. Lihat, bahkan mulutmu pun kotor karena cara makanmu itu…" kata Meiko memberi penjelasan yang membuat Anon terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja, Anon langsung tertawa kemudian berkata, "Ternyata itu… Biarkan saja, itu memang sifatku yang seperti cowok. Lagipula, aku juga suka roti, sama seperti dia," sambil menunjuk ke arah saudara kembarnya, Kanon.

"Ding ding ding dong…"

Bunyi lonceng tanda masuk pun muncul, Meiko dan Kaito berjalan ke tempat mereka duduk biasanya dengan segera, sedangkan Anon cepat-cepat menghabiskan rotinya di kursi tempat ia berada sekarang. Guru pun masuk ke kelas itu.

"Ohayou.." sapa guru itu kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, Sensei…." jawab murid-murid dengan serempak.

Kemudian guru itu mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Baiklah, nama saya Gumi, saya disini sebagai wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ajaran yang baru ini. Tanpa basa basi, saya akan mengatur posisi duduk kalian. Semua, ke depan kelas sekarang. Bawa barang-barang kalian juga," kata Gumi untuk mengatur tempat duduk murid-muridnya.

"Dari kiri barisan pertama, Kokone, Kanon, Defoko, dan Anon," kata Gumi seraya murid-murid mulai menempati tempat duduknya. Gumi pun melanjutkan, "Baris kedua adalah Yuu, Kyo, Wil, dan Lily. Baris ketiga ada Rin, Len, Oliver, Yohioloid. Baris keempat yaitu, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Leon. Yang paling belakang, SeeU, Kaito, Gakupo, dan terakhir adalah Kiyoteru," kemudian murid-murid yang lain juga menempati tempat duduk yang sudah diatur oleh wali kelasnya.

Setelah murid-murid selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, sang guru, Gumi, mulai menjelaskan mengenai sistem belajar baru, "Anak-anak, mulai tahun ini kita akan memakai kurikulum baru, yang dinamakan "K13", dimana penilaian akan lebih mencondong kepada sifat dan semangat belajar kalian. Ibu pikir bahwa sistem ini membangun keaktifan kalian sebagai murid," kata Gumi yang kemudian menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Sial… Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak dengan "K13" itu…." pikir Kanon yang kemudian melihat kawan-kawan disekitarnya. Terlihat bahwa murid lainnya juga merasa takut akan cara pembelajaran yang baru itu. Sebagai ketua kelas tersebut, ia pun mengangkat tangannya lalu bertanya setelah guru memberinya kesempatan, " Ibu, apakah kurikulum baru itu sudah dipastikan aman dan mensukseskan semua murid?"

Guru Gumi pun menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kanon, "Justru itu lah sekolah kita dipilih untuk "K13" ini. Sekolah kita menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengevaluasi apakah sistem ini berhasil atau tidak jika diimplementasikan dalam sekolah…"

"Kelinci percobaan, huh?" Kata Kaito yang terdengar cukup keras oleh Gakupo sehingga membuatnya penasaran.

"Hei.. Apa menurutmu, kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo untuk melepaskan rasa penasarannya.

Kaito pun menjawab dengan datar, "Siapa yang tahu…"

Miku yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pun penasaran juga dengan "K13" itu. Setelah sang guru pergi dengan urusannya, ia bertanya kepada Luka, "Hei… Apa mengerikannya "K13" itu?"

Luka hanya menjawab, "Tanyakan saja yang didepanku," kemudian menunjuk Oliver yang ada didepannya.

Terlihat bahwa Oliver gemetaran saat melihat mawar yang kebetulan ia bawa itu layu, yang saat itu merupakan hal yang tak wajar baginya. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Ini adalah neraka…." Miku dan Luka pun shock dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Defoko, yang tidak begitu peduli dengan kurikulum baru itu, merasa bahwa ketakutan teman-temannya terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya mengeluh dan kembali membaca buku pelajarannya yang baru.

* * *

><p>Lonceng pergantian jam berbunyi, jam Guru Gumi pun habis. Guru lain masuk ke kelas itu, dan semua murid kembali tenang. Guru itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri, "Anak-anak, nama saya adalah IA Aria, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan IA." Senyumnya manis, membuat murid laki-laki terpesona olehnya. Kemudian guru itu menjelaskan lagi, "Saya mengajar di bidang Biologi, Sastra Jepang, dan Matematika. Sebagai tambahan, berhati-hatilah dengan saya, karena dalam kurikulum ini, tugas kalian akan 3 kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya," sambil tersenyum licik. Seketika, penilaian murid-murid terhadap guru itu pun berubah dari image "Malaikat" menjadi image "Iblis"…<p>

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, sang guru, IA memulai pelajarannya, yaitu Matematika dengan berkata, "Anak-anak, buka buku cetak kalian halaman 12, disana ada tugas kelompok, dan saya minta kalian mendiskusikannya ya. Dikerjakan di jam saya dan di rumah jika belum selesai. Hari Rabu kalian harus selesai. Kelompoknya saya yang atur." Nadanya yang lembut tapi sadis itu membuat semua murid langsung berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk pindah tempat duduk.

IA pun mulai menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompoknya, "Anon, Kanon, Yuu, Kyo, dan Wil adalah kelompok Satu." Dengan sigap, mereka berkumpul dan membuat kelompok belajar.

"Miku, Luka, Rin, Leon, dan Yohioloid, kalian kelompok Dua," kata IA seraya murid-murid yang disebut membuat kelompok belajar mereka.

"Meiko, Defoko, Oliver, Len, Kiyoteru, kelompok Tiga." Dengan cepat, mereka berlima langsung menyusun tempat di pojok kanan paling belakang.

"Dan sisanya, SeeU, Lily, Kokone, Gakupo, dan Kaito adalah kelompok Lima," ucap IA setelah melihat seluruh absen kelas itu. Dan dengan disebutnya nama mereka, mereka membuat kelompok seperti halnya kelompok lain.

* * *

><p>-Skip-<p>

"Diing Doong… Diing Doong…"

Bunyi lonceng tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai keluar meninggalkan sekolah, termasuk anak-anak kelas 11 B. Leon, setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya, bergegas pulang dengan kawannya, Oliver. Mereka pun berdiskusi tentang K13 yang menimpa diri mereka.

"Betapa mengerikannya K13 ini…" keluh Oliver dengan muka masamnya. Ia merasa bahwa nasib buruknya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ah… Begitulah…" Balas Leon dengan keluh kesah juga. Tidak dikiranya bahwa K13 begitu mengerikannya walau baru 1 hari. Belum lagi dengan PR-nya yang menumpuk. Setiap pelajaran ada saja PR yang diberikan, entah itu individu atau kelompok.

Oliver kemudian ingat dengan PR yang diberikan oleh guru IA, dan kemudian menanyakannya kepada Leon, "Hey, apa kamu tahu cara penyelesaian untuk Program Linear dan Model Matematika?"

"Ah… Itu tugas kelompok kan? Cih… Mana dikumpul hari Rabu lagi… Jika besok PR sebanyak itu, maka aku akan bunuh diri, aku bersumpah…" Jawab Leon dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar hal itu pun membuat Oliver kaget dan langsung menasehati Leon, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Masih banyak yang ingin kamu hidup…"

"Tidak peduli… Ah, rumahku sudah sampai nih. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jaa…" Kata Leon seraya berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hahaha… Ada-ada saja, rumahku kan dekat sini. Jaa…" Balas Oliver dengan tertawa. Leon pun juga tertawa sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah gelap, rumah-rumah sudah menyalakan lampunya, jalan mulai sepi di depan rumah keluarga Leon. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Leon mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang diberikan di sekolah dengan bantuan komputer dan internet. Baru beberapa menit saja, ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Itu karena selain tugas yang diberikan harus melalui internet, gurunya pun tidak menjelaskan banyak mengenai pelajarannya, bisa dibilang seperti "makan gaji buta".<p>

"Argh! Susah banget soal ini… Mana belum dijelaskan lagi, tahu tahu sudah diberi tugas. Pulang sore lagi…"Keluh kesah Leon yang terdengar satu ruangan itu membuat keluarganya memarahi dia. Dia pun kembali mengerjakan soal itu dengan semampunya…

* * *

><p>-Class 11 B – Day Two (Tuesday)-<p>

"Apa?!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras pada jam pelajaran Pak Tonio, Bahasa Jepang. Yang membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu adalah karena tugas yang diberikan olehnya kemarin diminta pada hari ini juga, padahal tugas yang diberikan bukan main banyaknya.

"Kenapa Bahasa Jepang harus ada di hari yang berurutan…." gumam Leon seraya memberikan tugasnya yang belum siap dikerjakan kepada gurunya. Semua murid pun bernasib yang serupa dengan Leon, kecuali Defoko yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugasya entah bagaimana caranya, wajar saja jika ia mendapat Juara 1 pada setiap akhir semester.

Sebagai hukuman, mereka diberikan tugas yang lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Selain Defoko. semuanya tentu saja mengeluh dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejadian tersebut.

Saat jam Olahraga, saat itu Gumi yang mengajar mereka. Untunglah, pelajaran itu baik-baik saja karena Gumi adalah salah satu guru yang menentang "K13" dan menyayangi anak muridnya. Tentu, semua murid menyayangi guru sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Namun suasana itu berubah lagi menjadi "Neraka" saat pelajaran lain berlangsung.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, jam menunjukka angka 3, tanda sudah sore dengan langit yang mulai berwana orange. Semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah dengan berkelompok ataupun berpasang-pasangan. Seperti biasa, Leon pulang bersama Oliver, dan mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju rumah mereka.<p>

"Oliver, ingat apa kataku kemarin?" Tanya Leon kepada Oliver. Oliver masih ingat dengan sumpah yang dibuat oleh Leon saat kemarin pulang sekolah.

Oliver pun mejawab, "Iya. Kenapa?" dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku. Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan nyawaku untuk hal seperti itu kan? Hahahaha…." Balas Leon dengan tertawa.

Oliver pun tersenyum lega dengan perkataan Leon. Kemudian ia mulai memilih topik pembicaraan lain, "Hey, apa menurutmu Ibu Gumi itu memang baik? Kamu lihat kan waktu dia mengajar kita pelajaran Olahraga? Tak seperti guru lain, ia sangat baik kepada kita. Bahkan tidak memberikan kita tugas."

Leon pun mengangguk setuju kepada Oliver dan berkata, "Namanya juga wali kelas… Tapi ia memang lebih baik dari pada guru-guru lain di sekolah ini walaupun dalam Kurikulum 13 ini…" Leon berhenti berbicara beberapa saat, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apa… Bungamu layu lagi, Oliver?"

"Ya… Semua bunga yang aku bawa ke sekolah pada layu seketika. Seperti ada hawa buruk yang menyelimuti sekolah itu sejak "K13" dilaksanakan." Jawab Oliver dengan sedikit bernada sedih.

"Tunggu…. 13…. Itu angka sial… Apa itu yang membuatnya mengerikan?" Gumam Leon seraya memikirkan angka 13 pada "K13".

Oliver yang mendengar hal itu pun berkata pada Leon, "Mitos itu, Leon… Mitos… Tapi bisa jadi…"

"Kita lihat saja beberapa hari kedepan, Oliver." kata Leon seraya memasuki rumahnya. Tak terasa perjalanan pulang jika mengobrol. Leon melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu yang dibalas oleh Oliver dengan senyum.

ooo

_**"Yosh… Ayo kerjakan PR lagi… MTK harus selesai hari ini karena besok kumpul…"**_ gumam Leon dalam hatinya sambil mengganti pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai mengerjakan PR-nya bermandikan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam…

* * *

><p>-Class 11 B – Day Three (Wednesday)-<p>

Pagi itu, lonceng tanda masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, suasana kelas sedang gaduh karena pada sibuk bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan PR-PR yang belum selesai. Namun dengan kegaduha itu sekalipun, Defoko masih bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajarnya. Di saat Oliver sedang menyontek pekerjaan kawannya itu, ia mencari-cari Leon. _**"Kemana dia? Seharusnya ia sudah datang dari tadi."**_ tanya Oliver dalam hatinya. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Leon, sahabatnya. Namun semua kegundahan hatinya itu terusik oleh bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dengan sigap semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelum guru masuk. Jam pertama hari itu adalah Matematika, dan IA pun masuk ke kelas 11 B.

Setelah menyapa, guru IA pun berkata, "Anak-anak, sekarang kumpul tugas kelompok yang Ibu berikan kepada kalian berdasarkan kelompok. Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" dengan nada yag mengerikan.

Dengan secepat mungkin semua murid berkumpul dalam kelompok mereka masing-masing seraya mengumpulkan tugasnya di tengah-tengah meja kelompok mereka. Kemudian IA mulai berkeliling ke setiap kelompok untuk mengecek tugas murid-muridnya. Dan di tengah pengecekannya, Leon baru masuk kelas, dalam artian terlambat.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, Bu…" Kata Leon sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan itu. Ia terlambat bangun karena mengerjakan semua PR yang ia punya sambil jam 2 pagi, termasuk PR Matematika.

"Mana tugasmu?" Tanya Ibu IA meminta tugas yang diberikan olehnya. Leon kemudian menuju tempat kelompoknya, mencari tugas yang dikerjakan, kemudian maju dan memberikannya kepada IA. Ibu IA melihat hasil kerjanya, kemudian dengan tampang tidak menyenangkan, membuang pekerjaan Leon ke luar jendela. Semua murid kaget melihatnya, tak terkecuali sahabat Leon, Oliver. Leon gemetar melihat tindakan sadis gurunya itu.

"Sudah terlambat, hasil kerjanya tidak jelas lagi, pantas untuk dibuang…" Kata IA dengan sadisnya, membuat Leon tumbang sambil menatap jendela seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kanon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan berani ia berkata, "Ibu, apa Ibu lupa tentang penilaian "K13" ini? Seharusnya "K13" lebih memandang sifat, dan semangat belajar, bukan melihat hasilnya." Kata-katanya itu membuat kelas itu terdiam, kagum melihat keberaniannya menentang guru yang seperti itu, termasuk Leon yang menangis setelah sebelumnya menangisi kerja kerasnya yang sia-sia itu.

Ibu IA yang kaget mendengar ucapan itu pun berkata, "Lucu sekali perkataan kamu, Nak. Saya tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu. Buktinya, saya bisa lulus tes dalam mengajar dengan "K13" ini, saya punya sertifikat, jadi kamu tidak bisa membantah cara mengajar saya karena cara mengajar saya sudah diluluskan. Ingat, nilai kalian semua ada di tangan saya. Jika ingin melawan, nilai kalianlah taruhannya.." Dan dengan itu, Kanon tak dapat melawan dan hanya duduk di tempatnya.

Leon pun diusir selama jam pelajarannya, dan Leon pergi mengambil hasil pekerjaanya, dan dengan semangat yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu pun ia memilih izin pulang dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja penjaga gerbang percaya dengan melihat muka pucatnya Leon dan memperbolehkannya pulang dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Sesaimpainya di rumah, Leon meminta agar ia dapat beristirahat dengan ibunya. Sang ibu pun mengangguk sambil memeluk anaknya itu. Sedikit senyuman terukir di mulut Leon melihat kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

* * *

><p>DI sisi lain, Oliver memikirkan perasaan Leon, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Leon setelah kejadian tadi. Bahkan Leon tidak ada di sekolah setelah pelajaran MTK berakhir. Tetapi saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sudah pulang ke rumah, ia menarik nafas lega dan bertekad untuk menjenguknya seelah pulang sekolah.<p>

* * *

><p>"Diing Doong…. Diing Doong…"<p>

Sekolah pun usai, seperti biasa langit sore menyelimuti perjalanan pulang murid "Hanazono High School", dan Oliver bergegas menuju rumah Leon untuk menjenguknya. Dan saat ia mengetuk pintu, yang menyambut masuk adalah sahabatnya, yaitu Leon sendiri.

Di kamar, Oliver dan Leon duduk berdampingan di kasur. Oliver memulai pembicaraan mereka, "Hey, teman-teman sekelas titip salam buat kamu. Kanon juga minta maaf karena tak dapat membelamu."

Leon pun menjawab, "Tidak perlu cemas. Titip salam juga ya buat mereka." Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis kepada Oliver.

Mereka berdua sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai Leon memecah keheningan itu.

"Oliver… Mungkin dia benar, bahwa aku ini tak berguna… Memang benar bahwa jika salah tetaplah salah walaupun bekerja keras…"

"Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Leon. Justru guru itu yang salah menilaimu. Kami semua mendukungmu…"

"Terima kasih, Oliver…"

"Sama-sama…"

Dan dengan itu, mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Setelah itu Oliver meminta izin pulang kepada Leon. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, tanda persahabatan mereka…

* * *

><p>-Class 11 B – Day Four (Thursday)-<p>

Masih pagi, namun kelas sudah gaduh. Bukan karena PR, tapi karena berita yang dibawa oleh Oliver.

"Leon…. Dia… Bunuh diri…"

Satu kelas terkejut mendengar berita itu, dan saat sang wali kelas, Gumi, yang kebetulan lewat kelas itu pun benar-benar terkejut dengan berita duka tersebut…

Segera saja, seluruh anggota kelas 11 B dan wali kelas bergegas mendatangi rumah Leon yang rame oleh tetangga dan polisi. Oliver yang sampai duluan memaksa masuk ke kamar Leon, dan ia melihatnya sendiri, mayat Leon yang tergantung. Ia gantung diri…

Ada secarik kertas yang berada di kasur milik Leon, dan setelah meminta izin dari polisi untuk mengambil kertas tersebut, kemudian membacanya dengan isi ;

"Aku tahu yang pertama menemukan kertas ini tak lain adalah Oliver, sahabatku. Jadi aku akan langsung mengatakannya…

Aku masih berpikir tentang perkataan guru kita, Ibu IA. Dan perkataannya terus berdengung di kepalaku.

Aku tak tahan dengan suara-suara itu, serasa menghantuiku sampai akhir hidupku. Maka dari itu lah, aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini. Tolong jangan kejar aku, Oliver. Aku ingin kamu tetap hidup, demi persahabatan kita…

Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku. Kamu adalah sahabatku yang terbaik.."

Dengan berakhirnya surat itu, air mata berlinang membanjiri mata Oliver…

"Leon!" Teriakan Oliver yang terdengar sangat kencang saat murid-murid 11 B yang lain dan wali kelasnya datang. Kemudian Oliver langsung berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berada di depannya, termasuk teman-teman sekelas. Surat itu ia tinggalkan di kamar Leon, sedangkan ia berlari ke sekolah dengan tangisan. Akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah mengatur nafasnya dan sambil terisak-isak, ia mulai memanjat pagar atap sekolah. Kemudian, ia mengucapkan…

"_**Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, Leon.."**_

Dengan itu, ia loncat dari pagar atap sekolah. Dan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, kepalanya yang pertama menyentuh tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya berserakan dimana-mana. Tengkorak kepalanya hancur berkeping-keping. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terpecah-pecah. Dagingnya terkoyak-koyak akibat pecahan tulangnya. Bahkan otaknya hancur menjadi seperti kumpulan bubur-bubur yang menjijkan. Darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Dan itulah yang mengakhiri kehidupan sepasang sahabat, namun menjadi awal dari "K13" yang membawa kutukan bagi kelas 11 B….

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana? Jika terlalu pendek, maafkan saya, karena saya masih belum lama dalam dunia Fanfic ini. Waktu update akan tidak beraturan, jadi mohon maklumi Review akan sangat membantu, terima kasih. ^_^<strong>


End file.
